1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus, a component supply apparatus, and an electronic component mounting method. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus, a component supply apparatus, and an electronic component mounting method with high reliability capable of preventing wrong insertion operations of supply tape.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an increasing demand for improving the operation rate of an electronic component mounting apparatus for manufacturing circuit boards by mounting electronic components on printed boards. For this purpose, it is important to not only finish supplying or rearranging electronic components in a short period of time but also correctly and reliably mount a component supply cart with proper electronic components.
JP-A No. 226975/2008 discloses a conventional technology. According to the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 226975/2008, a bar code is provided for a supply reel of component supply tape mounted with electronic components. Another bar code is provided for a component supply apparatus where the supply reel is to be mounted. The both bar codes are read and their data is collated and verified. The supply reel is then mounted on the component supply apparatus. The component supply apparatus is placed on the component supply cart. According to the technology described in JP-A No. 226975/2008, the above-mentioned operation is conducted on the supply cart.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technology, however, an insertion section for the supply tape is always opened. Even after the bar code data is collated, it might be impossible to completely prevent wrong insertion operations of the component supply tape such as mounting the component supply tape on an unintended component supply apparatus or placing the component supply apparatus on an unintended component supply cart.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technology, electronic components need to be preset before they are mounted on a printed board. There may be a case where the supply tape runs out of electronic components while mounted on the printed board and no other alternative component supply apparatus is available. In such a case, a solution might require a complicated operation of connecting a new supply tape to the back end of the supply tape running out of electronic components. If unintended supply tape is connected, the mounting operation must be stopped temporarily.